Using U. S. census data, the proposed research will investigate the following characteristics of individual suburbs: social status, family composition, ethnicity, and population growth/density. The research will trace longitudinal patterns of development and current differences in suburban structure across metropolitan areas. Three major independent variables will be used: distance from the Central Business District, community age or period of development, and the community employment character.